


Lie To Me

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, basically no idea what happened here, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say it,” he says.<br/>“Say what?” Zayn’s not actually asking, he’s waiting for Liam to know Zayn better than he knows himself.<br/>“Lie to me again,” he whispers. He steps a bit closer, eager to hear those three simple words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, there may be like a million mistakes because this is unedited. Pulled it together quite quickly so it makes borderline no sense.  
> Hopefully it's alright thought, Ziam kind of just jumped up into my life and hasn't left. It's a very sexually frustrating ship if I'm honest.
> 
> Enjoy.  
> .xx

“Say it. Come on, just this once," Liam growls, his face pressed into the pillows, muffling his voice. 

Zayn is right behind, the front of his dark thighs flush against the backs of Liam’s tanned ones. They’re stark naked with Zayn buried balls deep inside. He’s got one hand between Liam’s shoulder blades, keeping his chest pushed to the mattress. The other is clutching tightly at the lads hip, nails digging into the soft skin, occasionally dragging and leaving trails of red. Zayn bucks his hips forward a few more times, pulling out just an inch before arching back in. He knows Liam’s body so well he can feel when he hits the lad’s prostate, no matter how much Liam holds back. 

“Fuck Z-Zayn,” he turns his head so he can train at least one eye on the older lad. “Say it,” he snaps, angrier than intended. “Please,” a small reprimand.  Instead of responding, Zayn grabs a tuff of Liam’s short hair, pulling up him up sharply. He quickly covers Liam’s swollen lips with his own, silencing anything else he tries to say. It’s too hard to hear Liam beg for something he knows Zayn can’t give.  He thrusts into Liam harder, his thick cock brushing over the male’s prostate continuously, fucking the words out of him. Liam’s wearing down, coming so close to the edge that nothing but a series of _fuck yeah’s_ , _right there’s_ , and _harder’s_ escape his lips.

Zayn can feel Liam’s tight heat contracting around his cock and it feels so incredibly good, doesn't think he can last much longer.  He likes having Liam like this, raw and unabashed.  Normally, Liam is well put together, proper, doesn’t let himself completely go.  Yet here, in the dark, he doesn't think, let’s filthy moans pass his lips without thought.  Zayn loves watching the change, watching Liam go from reserved and discreet to loud and unforgiving.  He longs to have Liam like this and it makes his brain fuzzy.  He wraps his long, delicate fingers around Liam’s thick member, tugging at it in time to his thrusts. It only takes five or six strong pulls before Liam comes hard, Zayn’s name on the tip of his tongue as streams of white cover Zayn’s hand. 

He doesn’t even last another few thrusts. The combination of being deep inside Liam's tight heat and the sounds he's making drive Zayn completely over the edge. He collapses forward, pushing Liam's chest down against the bed as he comes, the warm liquid filling the lad up, making him whine. They’re panting heavily, exhausted and coming down from their highs.  Liam has half a mind to offer Zayn a drink, tell him he can stay the night.

Except he doesn’t. He doesn’t even let the thought last longer than a second because he knows it’s ridiculous. There are only two outcomes to that situation. One, if he goes and gets Zayn a drink, the Pakistani boy will probably try and sneak out his window, which isn’t the safest idea given his room is on the third floor. Two, if Liam asks Zayn to stay the night, he’ll come up with another lame excuse about school or work and thinking it’s better off to stay at home, _you know?_

Instead, Liam shocks them both, mainly himself because he never thought he’d be the one uttering those words.

“So, um. Do you think you’ll be heading soon?” He doesn’t actually want Zayn to go, but it’s probably better this way. 

This way, there’s no need to face either scenario, and he can start making the inevitable phone call a little earlier than normal. Liam can tell Zayn is stunned, which is understandable given what he had begged the lad to do just minutes ago. 

“Uh, y-yeah, sure, just-” he cuts himself off, not even saying _let me put on my pants first yeah?_ This is happening way too soon for his liking. He expects a cuddle, hopes Liam will let him stay and leave in the morning, but tonight that doesn’t happen. He doesn’t get to leave on his own terms and it’s actually quite frightening. 

He gets up and grabs a Kleenex to quickly clean himself up, his dick and hands still sticky. Within minutes both lads are dressed and Zayn’s awkwardly standing by the door, unsure of how he’s supposed to leave. Does he give Liam a kiss he knows will linger till he sucks it up and comes crawling back? Or does he just walk out the door the way he came in: silent, emotionally broken and begging? 

“So-” Zayn starts but Liam’s quick to interrupt, standing inches from him.

“See ya around then, mate,” he says, stressing the words like they’re difficult to get out. 

“Right, yeah…see ya.” Zayn slowly turns, eyes locked on Liam. His brown eyes are determined, hurt and definitely tired, but nevertheless determined. Like he legitimately wants Zayn to leave, and that isn’t fair. Not by Zayn’s terms anyway. Liam raises his eyebrows, impatient, waiting for Zayn to _fucking leave already._  

Zayn scowls a tiny bit, more to hide his confusion than anything else, before he fully walks away. He doesn’t even get three steps down the hallway before he can hear the door locking behind him. It’s probably the most horrifyingly empty sound he’s ever heard, wonders briefly if that’s how Liam feels all the time, because of him.

~*~

  
Zayn likes Liam, he _really_ likes Liam, but he refuses to let himself believe it. He doesn’t let himself accept it, choosing to spend half his time running from it. Tonight, like the hundreds of previous nights, were slips in his determination. He doesn’t do relationships, or feelings, things like cuddling and love. At least he doesn’t admit to it. In reality, it’s a safe bet he’s one hundred times more in love with Liam than Liam is with him. Only if he tells Liam that, there’s an even better bet he’ll get his heartbroken, and he’s not about to do that again. One painfully public, and overly embarrassing (on his part), heartbreak is enough for him. 

Liam’s different though, by a long shot. Every single person he knows, who also knows about that emotional time, tells him so. Tells him, Liam is different, he’s better than Harry. Liam actually wants Zayn for the little quirks that make up his equally mysterious and blunt personality, instead of just for showboating and a good shag. Problem is, Zayn’s heart is so guarded, protected by so much hurt, he can’t figure out how to break the cycle. Liam’s the only person who’s actually hung around long enough; he’s probably figured Zayn out better than Zayn himself could.

That’s another thing that scares him. Harry knew Zayn better than himself. At first, it was wonderful, having someone make his tea just the way he likes it, take him to all the great art shows he’s interested in, and spend endless nights cuddled on the couch watching all kinds of Superhero movies. Every time Harry did something like that, Zayn would fall just the tinniest bit harder, and after eight months, he had fallen beyond anyone else’s reach. He gave Harry absolutely everything, and it was then the Cheshire native had decided his everything wasn’t good enough.

He’d had a sinking feeling something wasn’t quite right when he found Harry leaning against the locker of the captain of the school’s football team, batting his long eyelashes. He should’ve known really, figured it was better to walk away and pretend nothing happened than question it. Harry had looked at Zayn like he was a complete stranger, used Zayn’s love for big words and romanticism to essentially tell him to fuck off. That he was worth nothing more than a good shag, and a way to pass time. He’d done it so spectacularly, the entire cafeteria heard him. Zayn couldn’t even escape to the library because half the kids in the hallway had migrated there to discuss the latest gossip-him.

It took months to stop crying at the very sound of Harry’s name, even longer to look up from the floor at school to see if anyone was looking at him. The wall he’d built in order to function like a normal human became so strong, he wasn’t sure anyone would be able to break through. Actually, he wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to break it. The wall allowed him to glare at the people who snickered at him, get the dozens of tattoos he’d been thinking about, and start that smoking habit he’d only been doing socially. He found it safer to be the bad boy, than to have someone think he was open and available. 

Then he met Liam Payne.  

Liam’s been the only constantly good thing in his life, something he doesn’t think he deserves. He’s been terrible to Liam, this night being no different. More often than not, he leaves Liam’s room in the early hours of the morning, a long kiss before he disappears for the day. In public, even though they have two classes together, he sits alone, ignoring Liam’s presence entirely. The one time they went out together, someone had the audacity to suggest they were on a date. Zayn had, rather unnecessarily rudely, told the kid to piss off. Liam wasn’t his type, and he doesn’t do relationships. 

Liam hadn’t talked to him for a week. It was probably the worst week of his life.

He wants Liam, more than anything and he’s only just realizing it now. Right when Liam’s decided he’s had enough of Zayn’s bullshit and is starting to get just a strong-willed as he is. That’s the scary part. Liam is soft and open, like a puppy who’s never experience heartbreak, and Zayn loves it, wishes he could have that kind of bravery. He wouldn’t want Liam to change, but the irony is it’s him who’s causing the change.

He’s still walking down the hallway, debating whether or not to turn back.

_Fucking hell I changed him._ There’s only one person Zayn knows will be awake right now, and he’s seriously hoping his Irishman doesn’t run out of luck tonight.

_Took you long enough._

_What the fuck do I do?_

_Where are you?_ Zayn’s just about loses his patience. Doesn’t matter where the fuck he is, he just needs someone to tell him what he has to do to make it better.

_In the hall of his fucking dorm Niall, why does it matter?_

_Rude, arsehole. Turn yourself around and go back. Assuming you walked away, as usual._

_He kicked ME out actually._

_Good for him._

Before he can even think twice, (or even get back at Niall with a snarky remark) he’s turning around and rushing back as quickly as he can without looking desperate.

~*~

“What did he say this time?” Louis tries, he really does, but when its three o’clock in the morning and it’s the third time this week he’s gotten this call which cuts into his beauty sleep, there's only so much he can do.

“He didn’t. I erm…I threw him out I think.”

“You what?!” Liam knew Louis would be shocked by this, but the high pitched squeal was still unexpected. “Say that again please.”

“I. Kicked. Him. Out. I think,” Liam adds.

“Fucking, high five mate seriously. Finally. Grew some balls didja?”

“Louis.”

“ _Liam_."

“Be serious,” he growls. It late, he was really hoping Louis would be too tired for any of his sarcastic remarks. Apparently not.

“I am serious. This is a big step, for you anyway. Most guys usually throw out assholes all the time but-”

“Louis, stop. I get it.”

“Well…what are you going to do?”

That’s a loaded question. Throwing Zayn out was new, and it wasn’t good. He didn’t feel any better, having the upper hand, if anything he felt worse. Zayn was clearly not expecting Liam’s sudden change of heart, but he’s tired of the other boy hurting him. He wanted to hurt back, but in the end, he’s pretty sure it’s still his own heart that hurts more.

“Not a clue, that’s why I called you.”

“Me? Out of everyone you know, especially those in properly functioning relationships, you choose me?”

“You’re my best friend,” Liam coos. It’s a bit much and hears Louis scoff on the other end of the receiver but it’s true. Louis’ the only friend who knows everything about his and Zayn’s situation, he doesn’t trust anyone else.

“You’re disgusting Liam Payne, honestly. Revolting.”

“So I’ve heard.”

There’s a pause where Louis thinks about the question seriously.

“You want my honest opinion?” He doesn’t even wait for Liam’s response; to be honest he couldn’t care less. “Fuck him-I mean, in general, not actually-you’re already doing that.  He keeps leaving Liam, that’s all he’s good for. Sure he makes you feel like a million bucks for the four hours he decides it’s okay to acknowledge your existence, but that’s it Liam. That’s all it is, four hours. You deserve a lifetime of being made to feel like a million bucks, not four hours. What makes it even worth it?”

“I’m in love with him.” 

Louis sighs. “I know. Just. Be careful please? I think you should stop seeing him, but you don’t listen to me anyway, so.”

“Yeah, guess not. Thanks though.”

“What are mates for yeah?” Liam can feel the smile Louis has through the phone. They’ve been friends for so long, he can read the lad’s expression even when he can’t see him.

“You’re a million bucks Payno, and I love you.”

“Love you too Tommo. Goodnight.”

“Good night.”

The phone call is pointless, always is. But he feels a bit better, knowing there’s someone out there who doesn’t think he’s an absolute nut for putting up with Zayn’s antics. Louis is, in his basic form, a lover. He’d do anything for love, and Liam knows if he were in this situation, he wouldn’t break up with Zayn either. But it’s nice to have someone agree with the logic you’re trying to ignore.

He’s just about to go to sleep, slipped on a pair of clean boxers and pulled the come-covered sheet off his bed to wash the next day. He feels a little bit less like he’s been used now that he’s talked to Louis, like he can fall asleep feeling like a half-decent man instead of _charity_. He’s all curled up under the duvet, seconds from forcing himself to sleep when he hears three loud knocks on his door. Sadly, his first instinct is to assume it’s not Zayn, but probably the dorms RA reminding him about not having people in his room so late. He grumbles loudly, making it seem like it’s a big he has to get out of bed and swing open the door just to-

His brain falters for a second.

Zayn looks up at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes and Liam just about dies. They look so haunted and lost, yet unbelievably hopeful and he can’t figure out why. Zayn doesn’t say anything, like he assumes Liam knows what he’s thinking. The sad part is the longer Zayn looks at him with those eyes; the more Liam can see what he’s trying to say. He’s only been waiting the better part of a year to see those eyes. He forces the smile which wants to erupt on his face down for now, he needs to look like his world isn’t about the get a thousand times better in this moment.

“Say it,” he says.

“Say what?” Zayn’s not actually asking, he’s waiting for Liam to know Zayn better than he knows himself.

“Lie to me again,” he whispers. He steps a bit closer, eager to hear those three simple words.

“I….I don’t love you.”

Zayn’s switched it up and Liam takes a step back. 

“What?”

“I don’t love you Liam, that’s my lie,” Zayn says, and he can’t help but smile because _fucking finally_. It feels like the world has been pulled off his shoulders.

“It’s-I…I’m just-” Liam stutters, his brain still not catching up.

“It’s okay. I just wanted you to know. I’m trying now yeah? I’m not…running anymore okay? I don’t want to. I’m tired of it, if I’m honest. But I’m broken, Li, and it’s going to take some time for me to fully come around. I’m sorry I let it drag on,” he finishes, rushing forward and capturing Liam in a crushing kiss.

It’s rough and wet, full of teeth and tongue, but so sweet and beautiful, Liam couldn’t be happier. He catches up, and wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck, tugging lightly at the hair on the base. Zayn sucks in a breath, parting their lips. 

“I can’t stay. I want to, but I just feel bad. I need….I don’t know what I need, but being here tonight will ruin this okay?” Liam doesn’t agree, nor does he have any idea how, but he nods anyway. “I’ll text you tomorrow okay? We’ll have lunch or something yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says, a bit out of breath

“Good,” Zayn smiles, giving Liam one last quick kiss. 

Liam watches him walk down the hallway, catching every single time the darker lad turns to look back. He goes to sleep feeling like a million bucks. It’s almost too good to be true.  After nearly a year, Zayn has finally come around and it feels wonderful.  He knew about the boy’s past, how hard it was going to be to break through, but he wasn’t willing to give up.  He’d fallen way too far for the self-proclaimed bad boy with one too many tattoos and a unfortunately attractive smoking habit.  In retrospect, he had no choice, the moment he’d laid eyes on Zayn, he was done for.  There was no going back. 

When he wakes up the next morning, groggy and half thinking the previous night was a dream, he tentatively reaches for his phone. A skeptical part of him tries to reason Zayn wouldn’t have texted him, that last night he was just desperate. But another part, a part he’s more inclined to listen to, says otherwise. It’s the part the types in the password to unlock his phone and checks his unread messages. 

_I never lied to you._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any _constructive_ criticism is much appreciated. I'm still a bit new at this writing and letting people read it thing, so bear that in mind.  
>  Love you all for reading, means very much a lot to me
> 
> .xx


End file.
